


Ours - Captain Swan

by emilyfmorgan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyfmorgan/pseuds/emilyfmorgan
Summary: Emma and Killian are finally happily married, and start a family. Continues original OUAT story line, but shows the Captain Swan side.





	Ours - Captain Swan

The acidic bile rose up in her throat again, and for the third time that day, Emma Swan-Jones leaned her head over the porcelain toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach into its bowl. Well, she thought to herself, I remember this feeing. Not quite ready to get off the floor, feeling that it made lead to another bout of vomiting, she rested her cheek on the cold wall behind her, allowing her thoughts to race around her head. How the hell was she going to tell Hook? Henry? Her parents? That was a new one. She hadn’t had parents to tell last time. Wait, slow down, you don’t even know if you are yet. She thought, trying desperately to calm herself. Finally ready, she rose off the floor and splashed some cool water on her face. It’ll be fine, she thought. We’re ready. We’re married. It’s fine. And with that she clicked the light off and went back out to face whatever the Storybrooke station brought to her that day.  
THE NEXT DAY  
Groggily, her eyes opened, Killian’s arm wrapped around her waist. She was not a morning person, but she loved when she woke up first and got to relax into the familiar scent of her husband around her. As her vision focused on her beside time and saw the time. 6:42. And with that her stomach churned and she knew she had to get to the bathroom. Now. She tried to move but Killian’s grip just tightened around her.  
“Just a few more minutes, love. Henry’s in the forest now.” He always sounded so sexy in the morning  
“Killian please let me out.” She hasn’t realized how urgent it was until then.  
“Why love, something wrong?” he asked as he lifted his arm from her. She didn’t have time to answer as she rushed into their ensuite, seemingly endless bile coming in waves as she faced the toilet water. A callused hand gathered the hair out of her face, a stump massaging circles into her back. Finally, it was over and she leant back against his lean figure, built up from years of sailing. They sat in silence as he carried on massaging her, and when he finally spoke, worry encased his voice.  
“Are you alright Swan? Did you eat something off? Are you ill? Swan please talk to me.”  
“It’s nothing Killian I’m fine, really. It must just be something I ate. I’m okay now really. Please, don’t worry about m-“ She didn’t have time to finish her sentence as a new wave of nausea hit her at full force.  
When she had finished, she sent Killian downstairs to make himself breakfast, and she set to work preparing for the day. Brushing her teeth to replace the acidic taste, splashing water on her face to recover some sense of normality. Dressed in her usual outfit of jeans and a tank top with her trusty red leather jacket on, she headed downstairs and prepared an excuse before she could be sure of her suspicions.  
As she rounded the corner she couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked so handsome standing at the stove, cooking her favorite meal of pancakes, bacon and maple syrup. She didn’t think she would ever love someone as much as him, her true love. Wanting nothing more than to stand and watch him a little longer, he turned and noticed her.  
“Swan! Glad to see you’ve not lost your appetite love.” Kissing her on the forehead as she gave him a small smile. “Sit, love. It’ll be ready in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”  
She sat, but didn’t dare take her eyes off him, and couldn’t help but feel a fluttering in her stomach when she looked at him. He slid a plate in front of her and immediately she began to feel the nausea. Trying to keep it down she sipped the orange juice he’d given her, and as the feeling subsided she nibbled on the pancakes.  
After half an hour of trying to keep the feeling at bay she checked her watch and was surprised to see it 7:56.  
“Oh, I got to go babe!” she told Killian and jumped up from the table, unsettling her stomach. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and raced out the door, leaving a confused Killian behind.

As she walked into work she jumped as she saw her father tapping his watch mockingly as he stared at her, tutting. “And the Sherriff of Storybrooke is late! 8:09!” he said, faking shock. Emma tried not to smile as she shook her head. “I’m afraid there’s going to have to be repercussions.”  
“Are you finished?” Emma asked.  
“Yeah I’m done. How are you honey?” David asked, landing a kiss on the cheek as he greeted his daughter.  
“Not too bad, just feeling a bit off. I think me and Killian ate some bad food the other day.”  
“Oh are you sure that all it is? Are you sure you’re alri-“ He didn’t have time to finish as Leroy came bursting in the door, setting the Sherriff’s to work and causing David to forget the quick exchange.

She waited impatiently for the clock to chime 5, and as soon as it did she rushed out the door, waving a quick goodbye to a distracted David, jumping in her bug and driving over the town line to the nearest out of town pharmacy. Trying to attract as little attention as possible to herself she bought 3 different types of pregnancy tests, shoved them in her bag and drove straight hoe, promising herself she’d take them in the morning. 

 

As the next morning came, Emma shakily removed Killian’s arm from around her, and tiptoed to the bathroom. She took the first test, and waited the 3 impossibly long minutes. This seems so much longer than with Henry, she thought to herself. The alarm went off on her phone and she nervously picked up the plastic stick. A hundred different emotions coursed through her veins as she read that word: Pregnant.  
In through the nose. Out through the mouth. In through the nose. Out through the mouth.  
It was like a silent mantra she whispered to herself as she stared at the array of tests she’d laid out on the countertop. She taken the other test out of the first packet, and both the test out of each of the other packets and all tests had come to the same conclusion. She was, without a doubt, pregnant. Now the thoughts she had been keeping at bay came rushing back, and this time she had to face the reality that this was now real.  
Emma jumped as a loud rap on the door surprised her. “Swan? Are you alright?” the worry in his voice made her feel guilty.  
“I’m fine Killian. Just give me a minute.” She couldn’t tell him now. It needed to be right. She collected the tests and shoved them in a drawer, flushing the toilet so he wouldn’t suspect it, wiping the silent tears that had been slowly falling off her cheeks. Coming out she saw him hurriedly shoving his clothes on. He’d forgotten he had the early shift. Again.  
“You alright, love? I’m sorry I’ve got to rush off or Dave will kill me! I’ll see you tonight and we can have a nice dinner. Just you and me, yeah?” the smile creeping onto her face told Killian everything he needed to know. “Great. I’ll see you tonight.” He planted a kiss on her cheek and ran downstairs.  
“Grab breakfast!” Emma shouted after him.  
“Aye, love I will!” He shouted back, slamming the door behind him.  
She had the whole house to herself, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Despite her mood swings and relentless morning sickness (she now knew it was definitely that) she had still kept her simple, sarcastic sense of humour. She’d seen a funny little card while looking for ideas about how to tell Killian after dealing with her second bout of sickness just after lunch, and decided to recreate it. With a simple flick of her wrist she had all the supplies she needed. It only took about 10 minutes before she decided it would just be easier if she used magic and it took a total of 1 minute to finish the card. Placing it in the envelope, she sealed it and promised she would give it to him after dinner that night. Lethargy set in, causing her to fall dead asleep on top of her card on the couch. 

Killian couldn’t help but smile when he saw her. She was his everything. He crept around the house, not wanting to wake her, thinking that maybe a rest would be good for her. Working too hard again, he thought to himself, that must be what it is.  
On the couch, Emma was slowly becoming aware of his presence in the room, hearing the quiet noises Killian was making as he prepared dinner. It was their version of a date, finding it hard to go out together without being interrupted by someone thanking Emma, or confronting her with a problem, so they had succumbed to the idea that most of their dates would have to be enjoyed in the comfort of their own home. That was fine. She liked when he cooked for her. It made her feel special. Loved.  
As he was at the oven, she crept over. Sliding her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Watcha cooking pirate?” she asked  
“Oh, someone’s woken up! Thought I’d do your favourite love, might make you feel a bit better.” He replied, all concentration on frying something.  
“Which favourite?”  
“Grilled cheese with onion rings of course! Although I must admit I’ve also made a salad.” He added, to Emma’s dismay. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m just trying to make sure you’re healthy!”  
“Fine, but I’ve got a surprise for you!” she teased, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get it off his mind.  
“What love?”  
“Hmmm, you’ll have to wait and see.” She said, heading upstairs to change.  
“Oh, come on love tell me!” he whined.  
“Nope.” She said, her eyes twinkling, her blonde hair swinging as she ran up to their room.

Thankful that her meal hadn’t set off any pregnancy alarms and caused her to have to run to the bathroom, she started getting up the courage to give Killian his surprise. Finally, when he reached the end of a long explanation on what he’d done at work that day, she stopped him.  
“Okay, do you want your surprise?” She asked, trying to keep the nervous tremble out of her voice.  
“Finally!” Killian exclaimed, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
Emma slipped the envelope out of her pocket and slid it across the table, a shake overwhelming her hand. Suspiciously, Killian picked up the small envelope and slid out the card.  
“What is a dad? Swan what is this?” Questioning tone and all, he looked absolute adorable. Emma’s eyes filled with tears as she encouraged him to turn it over.  
Killian couldn’t contain his emotions as he read the simple message on the back. He would never forget those two words: You Are. As they both stood up and hugged each other, they slid to the floor, overcome with emotion over their news. Neither one of them could believe it, and relief flooded over Emma as she saw that Killian was happy about their news. It may have been minutes, or hours before any words were spoken.  
“You’re pregnant? Are you sure? Swan if this is a joke I swear I will divorce you right now!” Kilian said.  
“No! No! it’s not a joke! And I think I am, there are six tests in the bathroom telling me I am so I’m pretty sure!” She laughed. She hoped he would never lose that sense of humour. “But,” she said, whipping the tears away, “I do have a doctor’s appointment booked in for tomorrow just to make sure and check that everything’s fine.”  
“Swan I can’t believe it! We’re going to be parents!”  
“I know.” She whispered. And with that, they collapsed back into each other’s arms.


End file.
